


Saving Bruce Wayne

by JewellTrim



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Superman/Batman (Comics), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Bruce Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Gen, Kryptonite, Last two tags are shown why in the story, Suicidal Bruce, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Superman saves Bruce, becoming Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewellTrim/pseuds/JewellTrim
Summary: Bruce Wayne doesn't feel like there is any hope left for the city of Gotham or for himself. He decides to go out like no one before him. However, his attempt may be foiled and sets him on a new path.(Before there was Batman there was just Bruce Wayne)





	Saving Bruce Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own any of these characters. I just was scrolling through Pinterest and came up with this.

The wind whipped around him as he continued to fall. His body twisted in the air in an ungraceful form until he was able to straighten himself out. Arms and legs spread out, only slowing his descent slightly. The building he had fallen from was one of the tallest in the city, giving him at least three minutes before he was met with solid ground. Closing his eyes, he took what little time he had to appreciate it before it was over.

 

Forty seconds left...

Pulling out his grappling gun, he aimed it at the closet bridge and fired. The wire became taut before his body began to swing in that direction. Using his arm muscles, he pulled himself up into a better swinging position. No matter what he did, he was going to have a hard impact with whatever he collided in.

 

_It was time though. There was no going back._

 

Releasing his hold of the gun, he let it slip from his fingers and became a flying projectile towards the side of a building. His building.

 

_What a fitting end that would be. No one would be able to tell it was him. His body would be in hundreds of pieces and unrecognizable._

 

Closing his eyes, he waited for the impact only seconds away.

Not sure what to expect; immense pain before nothing or sudden death, Bruce Wayne was confused why he felt like he was suddenly no longer flying but had stopped, and without any excruciating pain. The side that had collided with whatever had stopped him, was hard and firm but wasn't like a building. Confused, he looked up and found a pair of eyes looking down at him.

"Are you alright, sir?" asked the man who appeared out of nowhere. His voice was a deep baritone and he looked worried.

Bruce frowned, brows creasing.

"I'd thank you to let me go."

The mysterious man looked surprised at the anger coming from the man he had just saved but began to float down.

That was when Bruce looked down and saw that he was, no the other man, was floating.

 

_But how?_

Not even he worked out how to fly without his grapple gun, plane or helicopter.

 

Bruce felt the familiar firm ground underneath him and stepped away from the 'super' man that had just saved him.

"Who did this to you?" asked the 'super' man, looking up as if he could see the tops of buildings and spot a culprit.

"And what are you supposed to be? Some kind of hero?" asked the billionaire, arms crossed over his chest and tilting his head to the side, curious to find out more about this mysterious man.

"Well, yes," the man said with an awkward smile, "I generally work in Metropolis, but I offer my services to whoever needs it around the world."

 _'whomever_ ', Bruce mentally corrected.

"Do you have some kind of name then?"

"Superman." the hero's smile grew wider and somehow his awkwardness disappeared and was replaced with confidence.

"Well then, Superman, what do I owe you?"

"Pardon?" It was the superhero's turn to tilt his head in confusion.

"What do I owe you? Money? How much?"

"I don't want your money, sir."

"Then why did you save me? You don't know me. You obviously would want some kind of reward," Bruce frowned, getting annoyed.

"Sir, my job is to save lives. That's good enough for me without receiving anything in return." Superman crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Bruce could tell that the man was easily as wide as him, and his biceps larger. It was sort of humbling to see someone in better shape than himself.

_But what need he of humility when he was in the middle of a suicide attempt._

"If you're going around saving people then, 'Super' man, you should know there is no reason to bother saving Gotham."

"Why would you say that?"

"Gotham has never had hope. Not since I've been a child or even in my parents' time. There's a reason why the city of Metropolis is considered the opposite of its sister city Gotham."

"Well, if I can save even a few people and give them hope then that will have to do I guess."

Bruce only shook his head before turning around and making his way out of the alley to the street to hail a cab. The sooner he was out of this dreaded place, the sooner he could relax from the haunting feelings of how his parents died in an alley.

With this interesting hero flying about, Bruce had a lot to think about. He would go home and do some research on this Superman and see what he can find out about him.

 

 

Superman returned to Metropolis and to his apartment. He stripped off his uniform and pulled on his pajamas before sitting on the side of his bed. Staring out his window, he wondered about the man he had saved that night after returning from a fire in Maine.

Gotham sure wasn't where he liked to venture because it always felt dark, even during the day. It was the older sister of Metropolis and only the stubborn stayed there.

 _Why else would someone stay in such a city with such high crime rates? Maybe it was the fear that kept them there_.

Sighing, Clark dropped down on his bed figuring he could do some research tomorrow at work.

 

Bruce pounded on the door of his mansion for the third time.

"Alfred, open the door. It's me," He called out.

Another minute passed before the stoic butler unlocked the front door and opened it.

"What took you so long?" Bruce growled, tired from the night and ready to go to bed.

"Well I figured sir since you were making the selfish and foolish decision of ending your life, I felt there was no reason for me to comply to an employer who I thought would be dead by now."

Wayne rolled his eyes and moved towards the grand staircase.

"Someone saved my life."

"Someone?"

"I was about to be smashed into a building when someone caught me. Said he was called Superman. He could fly."

"Fly sir?" Alfred rose an eyebrow.

Bruce turned to look at the man who was the only person he had left in his life connected to his childhood, "Do you know a lot of people who can fly without the help of machines and devices?"

"None that I'm aware of, Master Bruce."

"That's what I thought too. Meaning, I can easily investigate who this guy is. He can't be human, or if he is, he was experimented on."

"A new project then, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked after the retreating younger man, "I suppose this one is better than mastering your attempts at coming up with a perfect suicide."

 

Bruce stayed up all night, something that wasn't new to him, and pulled up countless videos on YouTube about the Superman. Articles were written on him by the Daily Planet and overall, he seemed like a man not from this world. He could fly, shoot lasers out of his eyes, had x-ray vision, impenetrable, was strong, can create great winds of ice with his breath, could hear and see from great distances. The list was long.

Only one man seemed to be looking for this Superman's weaknesses. Bruce wasn't sure how he felt about someone's intentions with that kind of power.

_If this Superman was here to protect people, why would you want to voluntarily try to harm him?_

The man in question was none other than Alexzander Luthor. Another billionaire, but in Metropolis. There have been times when Lex tried to get Bruce to partner with him on some of his projects. Wayne Enterprise was working on new technology to help the lives of its people while trying to help create a cleaner environment.

Lex Corp was all about finding new energy to help with emission problems.

While there was a rivalry that went between the two billionaires, Bruce felt like that was the case with several other billionaires. Cobblepot has barely been considered in the circle of the wealthy anymore, though Bruce could hardly keep track who was in the 'clique' and who wasn't. Apparently, the Cobblepot family lost a substantial amount of money last year and was having a hard time bouncing back.

Oliver Queen, like Bruce, was a playboy who left the running of his family company to others. That was until his disappearance after his family ship went down somewhere in the ocean. Somehow he survived, and reports say, someone saved him and brought him home. After that, Ollie was more serious. Reports even say that there is someone lurking in the dark in the same city. A man in green who fights with bow and arrows.

Sighing, Bruce tried to find out what he could of the Superman's identity.

He tried to find reports of a man who worked as a firefighter or maybe even a wrestler.

Nothing.

"Maybe it is the opposite, sir," suggested Alfred, bringing Bruce his second cup of coffee that night.

"How do you mean?"

"If this man is truly as strong as you say he is, he may be trying to hide it in a very unassuming position."

"Like what though." Bruce sighed, looking at his computer screen.

"I'm sure the answer will come when you least expect it."

 

A couple months passed before Clark Kent was able to get permission to head over to Gotham to do a report on the crime there. Lois Lane, of course, jumped at the chance for such a juicy story and told him that she'd go with him.

Clark offered her a smile, knowing that even if he suggested it was too dangerous, that she'd wave off his concern. He, however, had to ask because that was how 'Smallville' acted.

Superman wanted to roll his eyes in exasperation, knowing that he'd have to save her sometime during the day it would seem.

This also meant that he couldn't just fly over, but had to ride the ferry across the bay that separated the two cities.

"So what got you so interested in doing a story on Gotham?" asked Lois, looking through her bag to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Clark wasn't sure why she'd do that after they were already on the ferry but held his tongue on the subject.

"I met someone who lives in Gotham. He just mentioned the situation over there and I figured it would be interesting to get more information about it."

"Do you think your friend could give an interview?"

"I- uh, didn't ask him what his name was." Kent scratched the back of his head with an awkward chuckle.

"Honestly, Smallville, how can you be a reporter who forgot something so important."

She shook her head and began to talk about things she knew about Gotham and its elites.

"Elites?" Clark frowned in confusion.

"The wealthy men and women. There are a couple of those here. Old money. The Wayne family is one of the oldest family. They built the railroad and high roads in Gotham. There is only Bruce Wayne left. Nothing like Lex. Wayne is a playboy."

Clark rose an eyebrow, "I can't tell if you find this worse than Lex or better.

"Bruce Wayne does have looks, that's for sure, but I don't think that means anything to intelligence."

 

They arrived in Gotham where they were greeted by the local newspaper representatives. Clark was surprised at the hospitality on their arrival and the car that took them to their hotel.

Apparently, there was an expo party going on where none other than Bruce Wayne was rumored to be in attendance.

Despite what Lois had said about Wayne, she eagerly accepted the invite and dressed with care.

Clark figured since he wasn't expecting to go to a fancy formal party before leaving home, they would have to excuse his simple suit.

 

Their arrival was met with flashes of cameras as they moved to get into position to get a few words from those attending the expo.

To his surprise, Clark spotted Oliver Queen exiting his limo with his sister on his arm and a bodyguard.

Clark still remembered the day that Superman had saved him from being stranded on that island. Meeting him a couple of months later as Green Arrow was an interesting surprise. Superman had told Green Arrow that he didn't have to operate in the dark, acting like a vigilante. Oliver seemed to think that was the best way however and said that a 'man' like him wouldn't understand what it was like for someone with no powers.

Kent watched their progress up the red carpet but stopped what he was doing when another limo pulled up and a man stepped outside with two women on each side. He flashed a charming smile and stopped for the cameras.

It was him. The man that Superman had saved those months back.

Cameramen and reporters called for his attention.

"Mr. Wayne, this way please!"

"Bruce Wayne, can we ask you about what you are presenting tonight?"

"Wayne over here!"

"Wow," came Lois's response next to him. "He doesn't look so bad up close."

Clark had to agree but kept those thoughts to himself. He wished he could go up to the man and ask him some questions about that night, but as Clark Kent from Daily Planet, that was impossible. From what he could tell, the billionaire playboy's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, almost like a front.

When their eyes met, Clark had the chilling feeling, like the man was looking right through him.

But that couldn't be the case. No one ever could tell he was Superman with his glasses on and when he hunched over to make himself look smaller.

Their eyes stayed on each other until Bruce Wayne had walked passed him.

 

Inside, Clark tried out several drinks, knowing he wouldn't get drunk, but that he needed to find something to do to pass the time. He supposed he could interview some of the people who had something for the expo, but he wasn't really here in Gotham for that reason.

"So, Mr. Kent, what are your true intentions of being in our city?" came the deep baritone voice behind him.

Clark turned around to find Bruce Wayne right behind him.

"Mr. Wayne!" Clark's eyes grew a little wider and he hoped the blush could be mistaken as him having too much to drink.

The billionaire no longer had the women he had come within his arms but was alone.

"Well, sir. I actually came to Gotham to do a report on the crime here."

"Is there not enough in Metropolis? Maybe your Superman is doing such a good job you don't have anything to report on."

Bruce Wayne's hand came up close to Clark's face and he knew he was definitely blushing. Hard.

_Was the billionaire too drunk?_

The hand touched his cheek, eyes still keeping contact.

"I uh..." Clark tried to find something to say.

"But then with part-time jobs like writing for newspapers, I guess that's not important to you, is it, Mr. Hero?" Mr. Wayne said in a low voice so that they wouldn't be overheard. He pulled down Clark's glasses to the tip of his nose.

Clark felt his heart beat faster as he quickly pulled his glasses free and put them back in place.

"My question is, how does no one else see that you're him. I mean as soon as I saw you, it was obvious." Wayne smirked.

Clark clenched his fist, anxious and uneasy.

_If this man suddenly decided to open his mouth and tell people, his identity would be ruined!_

"People see what they want to I suppose," he muttered.

Bruce nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. He looked away, his expression bored.

"Like how you rescued a person committing suicide."

Clark felt the tension leave his body and was quickly replaced by surprise, "You were? Why? You seem to have everything, or at least can get anything you want."

"As I said, this town is hopeless. It drains that from everyone eventually. Those who don't become criminals become victims in the end."

"So do you consider yourself a victim, or will you add to the problem?"

Bruce returned the question with a smile and looked back up at Clark.

"I've read up on you. I always find it important to do your homework on who you are dealing with."

Kent wasn't sure what to think of this.

"You have someone in Metropolis who does not have your best interest at heart. That is if you are not the hostile threat he thinks you'll become eventually."

"Never."

Mr. Wayne nodded.

"Then I think we can work together... in some capacity."

"And what would that be?"

"Mr. Kent, I can't reveal the surprise early. This is an expo after all."

He nodded with a raise of his glass before walking away.

Lois Lane was instantly at his side.

"Oh my gosh, you just got an exclusive interview with Bruce Wayne! What questions were you able to ask him?"

"Actually, it was him asking the questions."

"Really?!"

"He wanted to know about Superman."

"Figures. I guess he saw on your lanyard that you're from Metropolis. But did you get to ask him a few questions?"

"Unfortunately, ask so as I answered his questions he left."

"Honestly, Smallville, I think I need to reteach you how to be a reporter." Lois groaned and went to try and catch Mr. Wayne herself.

 

The expo began with the speaker introducing a few special guest before the presentations commenced.

Clark half listened to the presentations from companies he wasn't familiar with. Oliver Queen sat at a table near him, his bodyguard sitting next to him with his sister on the other side.

They gave each other quick knowing glances before finally, Cobblepot came up with his robotic rescue animals.

Only a few people were impressed but it was difficult to get a hype out of the possibility of people losing jobs in an already down economy.

When Lex Luthor came on stage, Clark tensed, not knowing he would show up.

His presentation was on a new energy source, from a very rare rock. Kryptonite.

Even from his position far away from the stage, Clark could feel himself growing weak. He rested his head in his hand, propped up on the table. Part of him wanted to fly away, but he knew he wouldn't be strong enough to do so. The speech of how it could be used lasted felt longer than it really was before the rock was put away.

"Smallville, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just feeling the alcohol all of a sudden," he lied smoothly.

"Should we leave early, or I can get you a cab."

"No, I'm fine." Clark straightened up in his seat. Besides, Bruce Wayne had something he wanted to show him.

Gotham's billionaire playboy came up next and flashed the crowd a smile as he waved to everyone before taking center stage.

Kent used his super-hearing to catch what the man said.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to this year's expo and hope to see you next year. I feel this new year should be a new leaf for Gotham and this country. Our city has seen a lot of hopeless situation for the past few decades and I think it is a fine time that we are the generation to fix that. Saying that, I would like to show you my latest idea; the super suit." The stage floor then opened up and a mannequin wearing a suit rose from the ground.

There were murmurs around in the crowd at the underwhelming presentation reveal. Bruce didn't seem bothered but just smiled, "This suit is designed to be light and can protect the person wearing it from any element, any weapon providing it isn't an atomic bomb, and is designed to be mobile."

A reporter in the crowd rose their hand, and Clark recognized them as another reporter, "Who would be wearing these suits?"

"Well," Bruce stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking across the stage casually, "I figured that this could be a gift for the man who saved my life a couple months back." he smiled.

That made all the reporters rush to ask what had happened, who the identity of the person who had saved him and were they a hero or vigilante.

Wayne seemed content to just leave them hanging and left the stage after saying that the man who saved him was an example of a great hero and that Bruce, himself, would try to offer his support in his endeavors.

 

After the celebration and many interviews, Bruce spotted the awkward looking reporter standing next to the beautiful woman he knew as Lois Lane.

"So what do you think?" he asked, once he reached them.

"Very interesting. I'm sure your friend will appreciate it."

Bruce looked at the woman to the Mr. Kent. He wondered if she knew the man that had constantly saved her was standing right next to her. Either she was so used to it that they were very casual, or she had no idea.

"As it would happen, I am heading out on a trip and won't be able to deliver it to him myself. Since he lives in Metropolis, perhaps you might come across him. Knowing how you reporters are, I'm sure you'll be able to find him in no time."

"Will it work?" Kent asked curiously.

"I understand your apprehension. Yes, it does. As I said before, I do my homework. Diligently."

Wayne offered his hand to Kent and they shook hands. The billionaire answered Lois's questions before he walked away and called for his limo to be readied.

 

 

Two years later...

 

Bruce sat in the Batcave looking over his various tall screen monitors. He was watched surveillance videos across the city, some showing muggings.

Tucking his gloved hands underneath his nose, he studied each screen.

The sound of several footsteps approaching told him that they were there.

Getting to his feet, he turned to see four sons. Three adopted while the forth was his biological son he recently met.

They were all suited up and ready to go. Bruce pulled on his cowl.

"Ready?"

"Time to beat up some villains," Tim grinned, smacking his fist into the open palm of his other hand.

"Anything to get a break from homework," Damian muttered.

The two youngest were in their own versions of Robin outfits.

Jason held his red mask under his arm, a streak of white creating a contrast to his black hair.

"Let's get this over with quickly. I want to be able to shower for my date later on tonight."

Dick, Nightwing, rolled his eyes at the others before turning to his adoptive father, "You coming with us tonight?"

"Figured I can so we can cover more area. Go in pairs. Nightwing with Damian, Red Hood with Tim."

The group nodded and went to their respective transportations. Four motorcycles pulled out into the tunnels while Batman drove his Batmobile.

 

 

Standing on the edge of the building, he looked out over his city. A couple years ago he had lost hope and was ready to end his life. He looked at the grappling gun on his utility belt.

 

Maybe things could get better. He'd just have to make it happen. Him and his boys.

Leaning over the edge, he began to fall down. The wind whipped past him. He retracted his cape and for another thirty seconds, just fell. Then, he opened the gliders attached to his suit and began to stop falling but glide.

A familiar gust of wind had him look to his side to see Superman flying beside him. The man of steel smiled over at him.

"Thought I was going to be rescuing you again from yourself tonight."

"There may be still time for that."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to hear your thoughts on this. This is my first attempt in this fandom. I do like Superbat, but I'll remain low key for now. Maybe another time. But I do really like this dynamic duo


End file.
